frindeship_magicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Niech będzie bitwa!
Piosenka ''Niech będzie bitwa ''jest wykorzystana w filmie My little pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks. (Tłumaczenie:Battle, Battle of the Bands lub Let's Have a Battle) Jest też wykonana przez zespół The Dazzlings ''(''inaczej: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk i Aria Blaze) Po raz pierwszy opublikowana 25 lipca 2014 na stronie Yahoo TV. Przedstawiony wówczas fragment nie zawierał kilku scen z filmu spomiędzy rozmowy Sunset Shimmer z dziewczynami w stołówce a samą piosenką. Wersja polska: : Dazzlings :: wokalizują : Dazzle :: Wiemy, że razem się trzymacie :: I chcecie wygrać, wiemy to :: Lecz się różnimy w tym temacie :: Zaraz poznacie jak i co :: Nie ma równych pośród nas :: Ktoś błyszczy, ktoś jest blady : Blaze i Sonata Dusk :: Jest blady : Dazzle :: Jeśli słaby ten wasz blask :: To przegrywacie, nie ma rady : Dazzlings :: Ty i ja, ja i ty :: Sprawdzimy, kto tu jest lepszy :: A nie każdy jest dobry w tym samym :: Przyznajcie się, macie lęk przed zawodami :: Bo przyjdzie wam pożegnać się z fanami : Dazzle :: Gwiazda świeci, gdy jest w górze :: Tłum jej każdy śledzi gest :: Gdy nawet kogoś zrani to :: Jej wolno, skoro gwiazdą jest : Dazzlings :: Ah, ahh-ahh :: Bitwa! My ją wygramy! :: Bo bitwę mamy, bitwa kapel dziś! :: Bo bitwę mamy, my się nie damy. :: Niech będzie bitwa, bitwa, bitwa! :: Bitwa kapel dziś! :: Bitwa! : Blogerka modowa: Ja zwyciężę! : Dazzlings: Bitwa! : Rockmenka: Ta, chciałabyś! : Dazzlings: Bitwa! : Trixie: Ja będę pierwsza! : Dazzlings: Bitwa! : Ekolog: Chyba że byś przegrała! : i uczniowie :: Ty i ja, ja i ty :: Sprawdzimy, kto tu jest lepszy :: A nie każdy jest dobry w tym samym :: Przyznajcie się, macie lęk przed zawodami :: Bo przyjdzie wam pożegnać się z fanami :: Bitwa! My ją wygramy! :: Bo bitwę mamy, bitwa kapel dziś! :: Bo bitwę mamy, my się nie damy. :: Niech będzie bitwa, bitwa, bitwa! :: Bitwa kapel dziś! Tekst (wersja angielska) : Dazzlings :: wokalizują : Dazzle :: We heard you want to get together :: We heard you want to rock the school :: We thought of something that is better :: Something that changes all the rules :: Why pretend we're all the same :: When some of us shine brighter? : Blaze i Sonata Dusk :: Shine brighter : Dazzle :: Here's a chance to find your flame :: Are you a loser or a fighter? : Dazzlings :: Me and you, you and me :: Why don't we see who is better? :: We don't have to be one and the same thing :: Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? :: Are you afraid of failing the audition? : Dazzle :: You're a star and you should know it :: Yeah, you rise above the rest :: It doesn't matter who you hurt :: If you're just proving you're the best : Dazzlings :: Ah, ahh-ahh :: Battle! You wanna win it :: Let's have a battle, battle of the bands :: Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it :: Let's have a battle, battle, battle :: Battle of the bands :: Battle! : Blogerka modowa: I can beat you! : The Dazzlings: Battle! : Rockmenka: Ha! You wish! : The Dazzlings: Battle! : Trixie: I so want this! : The Dazzlings: Battle! : Ekolog: Not if I get it first! : Dazzlings i uczniowie :: Me and you, you and me :: Why don't we see who is better? :: We don't have to be one and the same thing :: Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? :: I'm going out and winning the audition :: Battle! We wanna win it :: Let's have a battle, battle of the bands :: Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it :: Let's have a battle, battle, battle :: Battle of the bands! Kategoria:Niech będzie bitwa!